Talk:Zombie
Should this really be a redirect page for Nacht der Untoten? Or should we create page simply on the zombies. Personally, I am inclined to think the latter. :Zombies are a legit and notable enemy, so they should have their own article and not just a redirect. 01:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) "On January 29, 2009, someone hacked into an American electric construction roadsign, changing it to say "NAZI ZOMBIES AHEAD!", and "ZOMBIES! RUN AWAY!!!!!". It is very possible that the hacker was referring to Nacht der Untoten, if not just combining Nazis with zombies, both of which are famous in popular culture. A few drivers seriously thought that the dead came back to life and that the government was trying to warn everyone, while most just got a big laugh out of it." - Source?-- 21:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I saw that myself on CNN while sitting in McDonald's one day. My word that they said it happened is the only available source to go by, I guess. 07:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I saw that CNN piece too when I was plugging in my laptop in the living room. I only caught the end, but heard them mention "Nazi Zombies" and I knew what it was about. It was really interesting. Joey - Talk 07:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::OK, good to see we actually have a source for something for once. Thanks for confirming it.-- 10:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why does it say all the stuff about being a dream or magic and all this pointless speculation? Its a game, I think most of the page needs to be deleted. ::::Plus it was on Failblog. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Factions The part about zombies attacking people because they're Allies in not really true, as in Imperial Zombies, they attack the Axis players, too. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I added that before anyone knew that the Axis factions would be playable in Shi No Numa. Sorry, but it could be true about the first two maps. 15:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It could be speculated that the players on the first map Nacht der Untoten are German. If you pay attention to the opening cinematic it shows a guy breathing heavily possibly a survivor of a plane crash that was intended to bring the nazi zombies somewhere else. The message Alright, I read about the message in Shi No Numa, and I noticed that the American giving the message said something about "they could not contain the asylum." or something like that. Could he be talking about Verruckt?--Lord DooDoo 23:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo The Germans put a lot of people into Asylums, so there would be many Asylums to speak of, but for as far as we know there is only one to have been attacked by these Zombies. So, essentially, probably. 16:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My theory My theory: everything about the 1st game mode is true BUT everyone is overlooking the fact that the good doctor is in a group called the lluminari (hope Iin spelled that right). ANYWAY, the lluminari believe that this man named Vento Lluminari found the secret to immortality. Richtofen & Dr. Max must have saw the effect of 115 on the dead bodies natch der... whatever. He later used the 115 in verruckt to create a virus to create more zombies, the closest thing to immortal they could find to learn how Vento did it. The experiment the backfired not only reanimating bodies but spirits. I.E. f----ing teddy bear. Being a wanted man the doctor escaped to Shi no numa and created hellhounds to help spread to viris. unfortunatly, 115 made the dogs go made and attack everyone. over exposer to 115 gave them perenormal teliportation too. PS3: srm-trpr78 Put it on the page Zombie theories as well. It has a better chance of being noticed.--Slacky!!! 10:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but think about it, in Der Riese, it explains that the zombies were experiments, and the hellhounds were dogs experimented on, and the "Spirits" you refer to is simply Samantha- the daughter of Dr. Maxis who was killed along with her father by the very first hellhound. Other than that, it's not a bad theory- you've clearly put some thought into this. :)--TankDempsey 15:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) srm-trpr sorry i didn't date 19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC)6-8-09 2:57pm19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New Page? Do you guys want to make a new page containing everybody's ideas on how the zombies were created? It would help clean up the rest of the pages, as well as seperate speculation from fact. Random Man 0213 18:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll put that up if it hasn't been done.--Slacky!!! 09:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I made the page. It is called Zombie theories.--Slacky!!! 10:00, 21 July 2009 (UCT) Sorry. Some guy keeps deleting it.--Slacky!!! 13:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) historical stuff that never happened. Germany never declared war on Japan after the attack on Pearl Harbor. The Germans praised them for doing so. PLEASE change it... it hurts my brain to think that some little kid will read it and think that it's history. :Believe me, my friend... I did that a week ago, and the guy who entered that info pretty much undid what I changed and told me that it's right... I even started a forum thread to see who knew the real history and the one reply said that Germany declaring war on Japan sounded just wrong. BulletBait 133 07:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Monster Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster. That's what Monster refers to, the unfinished 800 metric ton super tank.--Unreal Admin 04:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) nazi zombie variations go to this site it has mods 4 zombies http://www.codaddicts.com/ the cause while reserching, i found that the zombies were a test subject at the new map derise, were ther is a sign that sais "reanimate testing" Zombie Quote When playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, you can hear the zombies shouting "SAM!" Could this be the zombies knowing who Samantha (Dr. Maxis' daughter) is? Obviously the undead in Der Riese probably would, but the Imperial Japanese zombies in the middle of the Pacific maybe wouldn't. Could it be that not only German zombies were created at Der Riese but Japanese zombies moved to the swamp for its own testing? The zombies say very little of anything that can be interpreted and couldn't be dismissed as undead growling, gabbering, moaning, etc... 99.37.200.238 3:59, August 12, 2009 Claiming they're saying anything at all is too subject to personal opinion of what is being heard and in any event what is being said is too ambiguously disguised to be taken too seriously, espcially in reference to the story. Lots of different sounds and weird things were added (like the crying child in Verruckt for instance) that don't seem to mean much more than to be there to create atmosphere. Note that it is more than likely that the interjection being shouted is 'ZAM!' as it is more often than not said when a zombie attacks you, or is swinging. This sound has been being used since Nacht Der Untoten however and is most probably not a reference to Samantha Maxis at all. Eg: "The zombies say Brallllawwwlllagghhhzzz is this a reference to Smash Brothers Brawl on Wii and Treyarch's longing to develop games for the far more interactive Nintendo console?" WOULD SUGGEST HIGHLY REMOVING ALL REFERENCES TO ZOMBIES SAYING THINGS AS IS TOO SPECULATIVE. KMoth 01:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, I have never heard a single zombie on NDU say "Zam", not even Sam. Two, I've definetly heard them say (on Verruckt/SNN/Der Reise) "No" when shot. I dunno about you, but I feel this is valid info and regardless of weither or not they say "Zam" or "Sam" it needs to be there. You can also argue that the voices of the characters aren't even there, they've been implemented in our minds from day 1. But that's just ridiculous. Cpl. Wilding 02:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC). I opine that the zombies simply said 'zam' or similar, but I (and presumably others) joked about it, I always told the zombies that I am not Sam (other players always asked why I was saying that I wasn't Sam). Now, Der Riese comes out and the programmers ran with the joke, making like they were saying 'Sam' all along. That being said, after a Monkey bomb is thrown, the zombies that were attracted to it but didn't die will clearly say 'Sam' as in Samantha, even saying it in a different way than previous 'zam's. They also clearly say 'Monkey' and 'Play time'. Kill all standing survivors and then listen closely to any crawler-survivors of the MB, you will hear this. 00:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Unmazing. Return through æther On the wall next to the opening into Teleporter A (and in many other places in other Zombies maps), there is writing. It says "Return through æther" æther comes from Greek mythology, it could mean one of many things: upper sky, heaven, or space. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aether This could play a large role in the Nazi Zombies story. Does anyone want to look into this? My gamertag is Canady117, and my email is canadyalexander@yahoo.com huh thats crazy,,specially with the crashed metorite and the light that shines on the random weapon crate. that could be extrmely significant5150time 00:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In Metroid Prime 2:Echoes, you can go through a teleporter to and from a planet called Aether. Do you think its related?God2845 23:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) None of that is related. It's a hint about teleporting. "Aether" refers to the state you are in between being deconstructed by the teleporter and being reconstructed by the mainframe. 09:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The End Is there a way that you can survive any zombie map and end it? (I mean no cheats, but when you reach a level or something?) WoW(With other words:) Do you all have to die to let a game end?(regardless of quitting in the middle of the game)? Jupitus 15:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, each level is an unlimited round level, meaning there is no end. But apparently in the story line, the characters from Shi No Numa survive and make it to Der Riese CirChris -Here to help! 18:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : :Not all of them.I think Nacht Der Untoten has an end, because if you look at the desription of Patch 1.4, it says something like, "New feature-Unlimited zombie hordes!" Commisar1945 16:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Three types of Zombies? As my Cousins and I were playing yesterday we played on Der Riese and they put in as three types of Zombies. *Crawler: A Stumbler who's legs have been blown off. We use the Zombie so we can get to Mystery Boxes and rebuild Barricades whilist one distracts it.. Stumblers who are hit by a grenade and survive become Stumblers, Same with shooting their legs off. *Stumbler: The Basic type..usually ones that just walk towards you and try to hit you.. They can become two of the other types.. *Runner: Ones that dash and try to overwhelm you, if a Zombie is the last Enemy standing, it could turn into a Runner, later rounds almost all Zombies become Runners... That is the Three Types we believe there are. I will take disagreements politely. --User:KPZSR1 I think there are different types of crawlers also. fast and slow and then medium speed, I nocticed this the other day, I threw a grenade at a large group and 5 crawlers were "made", they were all crawling at different speeds. --User:BiGf00t ya mention all and the speeds of the crawlers. i got a runner turn into a crawler though but it was a fast crawler Warpanda13 00:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re zombies i kind of notice that some of the zombies look like crimson heads from the resident evil series (except they don't turn into lickers) so is it possible that the zombies are a reference to the resident evil series. user--Stephendwan 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) headless zombie I also notice that some zombies when they head gets shot off they still are walking and running and doing almost impossible things dispite having no head like riping off the planks from the window's and attacking you and they are actually able to find you dispite the fact they lost 4 of there important senses like sight, smell, hearing, taste, with only touch being there so i think headless zombie's should be mentioned here. --Stephendwan 11:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but you seen to forget that they die after what, 4 seconds?Eternalnight264 13:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Appearences It should be mentioned that for all the maps you need to buy to play, the zombies have two different appearences. Each DLC map has exactly two zombie models to fight. The app version has different models for Shi No Numa, and Verruckt has only the Natcht Der Untoten zombies. So when playing, you can notice the two different zombie models for the DLC map your playing on. 18:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. go ahead and add it, be sure to avoid any "yous". 18:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Beyond the Grave I know this is the wrong place for it, but noone responded to me. On the Shi No Numa app on Zombies for the iPod and iPhone, what happens when you dig the grave? I just wanna know. Please respond. "Moving Out!" Commisar1945 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You get the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Darkraider09 15:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Runners The section on the main page talks about the zombies' different speeds, but it doesn't say what round they show up at. Does anyone know when the runners start arriving en masse on each of the maps? 09:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I think they come in about round 5 or 6. Then again that's only in Nacht Der Untoten Zombie Behavior How come in regular zombie movies they are killing to eat and when you are dead in the game they stand there and do nothing? Should we? Should we change the story section to explain zombie cause now we no how they were made Forgot to sighDarth smeg02 16:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mode or maps? I heard that the Zombie Maps from WaW will return in Black ops, but will the mode resurface or not? ::The maps are certainly returning and I think that means that the mode will also resurface. However I don't know if they will continue to add to it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 15:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Commie Zombies actually called "Dead Ops"? According to the achievements, they don't mention the name "Commie Zombies" but instead calls it "Dead Ops Arcade". Should this be notable info to put up? However, the Achievments may be fake however: http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/confirmed-black-ops-achievements The "Dead Ops Arcade" is near the bottom of the list. In other related news: Pack-a Punched Crossbow! Woo! Ferrariguy1000 01:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know yet. That could be an arcade version of Zombies, and the actual game could be somewhere/something else. 01:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nazi Zombies was an Arcade Style type of game. It utilyzes a points system, but I'm pretty sure that not all arcade uses a point system. Probably the Commie Zombies is the Co-op Campign wher you have more health and huge maps. Ferrariguy1000 01:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) "The Video is littered with 5 guns... all uncomfirmed (But still interesting)" according to youtube video Basically a analysis of the GKNOVA6 video http://il.youtube.com/watch?v=x7wNb3CkFRc @ 1:35 The "supposed" listed weapons are: AUG w/ ACOG (supposedly the swavorski scope) Flame thrower SKL-41 (AKA German PPSh-41 9mm conversion as of "2008" (Which makes no sense DX) AK-47 Red Dot and NOVA Gas/Betties anyone thinks this is legit info according to the analysis? Ferrariguy1000 02:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Moonwalk "Glitch" The article said that the zombies moonwalk but is just a glitch. I do not understand the writer's interpretation, if it is an actual animation, I highly doubt that it's a glitch, it's probably an easter egg. But if it's just a crappy animation of the zombie walking backwards, then possibly--Kastrenzo 17:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Canon. To clarify...the Zombies are non-canon with the games, right? I mean, it's just a fun thing to do. I am not clear as to whether this Wiki is trying to say it's canon. It'd make no sense as other games make no mention, and no plot mentions them. Thank you. Roger Murtaugh 05:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely non-canon. --Callofduty4 05:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Good. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Actually I think zombies in Black Ops ties in with the campaign, becuase at some point a gas called Nova6 is realesed, supposedly this is what turns guys into zombies. Also, someone who has the game said that on a loading screen or someting in the zombie mode, it says "Why did you do it, Mason?" Mason is the main character in CoD:BO. New zombie Looks kinda like the licker from Resident evil and somewhat like the Splitter from TimeSplitters2. Don't know 23:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies may actaully be monkeys PLUS other zombie stuff These new zombies everyone is pondering over could be monkey zombies, becuase I seem to recall that there is an achievement for killing a monkey or something on rebirth island... Also, on the GKNOVA6 trailer there is a clip on a man (who looks like captain price but probably isn't) being pinned down by another human while being mutilated by zombies, I think. Either that or he's being operated on...look at the 4 screens on the left and you should see it. Is there friendly AI in the new zombies?? GKNOVA6 shows russian scientists running away and some guys with radation suits on. Plus helicopters can be seen, scientist zombies as well as Nazi zombies and real life footage of some russian experiments...will all this be in the zombie mode??? SPOILER ALERT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok first off nowhere in the campaign are their zombies. The gas nova six is a biological weapon that kills people not turns them into zombies.How ever the new crawler zombie type thing does leek out some kind of gass.however it probably isnt nova gass because nova gas from its effects in the campaign kill instantly as soon as you breath it.And yes their is an achievement for killing monkeys but these are just regular monkeys not zombie monkeys . THe russian scientists running are not friendly infact your supposed to kill them.the images you saw are from a mission in the campaign. But their are zombie scientists and you do get to to a zombie infested lab but it is in the Zombie map " five" not in campaign